Frozen Fire
by acciomusic5
Summary: Part of the now 5 Pevensie children, Bella has to face the sorrow and grief that fell upon her family. Forced to move to Forks, Washington,and away from their port to Narnia, they encounter a mysterious family who as well as good, can be threatening too.
1. Departure

**AN:** Bella is now not the original Bella Swan, but Bella Pevensie. As the twin of Peter in the family she acts as the older sibling and takes care of the young when the kids move all the way from the outskirts of London to Forks, Washington. This chapter is just to get everyone started on the whole story which crosses Twilight and The Chronicles of Narnia. Hope you enjoy the tragic start, and this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me, otherwise review and criticize if you like.

Also thank you to my Beta, ImmortalObsession!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Stephenie Meyer) or Narnia (C.S. Lewis.)**

* * *

DEPARTURE

"To those who will see, the world waits." - Libba Bray.

* * *

PREFACE

The sun was high in the sky and the rubble lying around us made it hard to walk.

I looked around me and smiled at the familiarity, but also the difference of it all.

Same magnificence, same place, just the times changed.

No one would have ever believed that this family of five would ever come back to our little magical world.

No one, not even me with _my_ imagination could have fantasized us back here after the tragic move.

But nonetheless, here we are again, standing in between the ruins of Cair Paravel like those lonely, un-magical months never happened.

The only difference is the slight add on to our group of saviors-slight but prodigious as well.

* * *

I never liked long goodbyes. Today wasn't an exception.

Over the past year or so, my siblings and I grew fondly close to professor Kirke. Under the circumstances bound last year, we were to stay with him for the school year, and-fortunately-he was willing to comply. We knew that we would not be able to stay with him forever-after all he isn't the youngest person around-but none of us thought his end would be so soon. Standing by the window and looking out, memories of the good, happy days started flying through my head.

In the hot summer he would watch us play outside, complaining that we'd been holding the bat wrong or were simply "un-fit" to even play! Cold winter evenings spent by the crackling fire place, the glowing embers set the perfect setting as he'd recite stories of his youth, as he referred to them, "the Golden days."

Jubilant times, but they've passed-and as far as I know-are gone for good.

Outside the trees glowed a healthy green, birds sang in pure tune, and the sun set in a large bright-red sphere, multiple colors welling on the horizon in the clear blue sky. But somehow everything seemed _too_ bright, as if the birds, and the cheerful setting were taunting me.

For the first time in my life I felt this way.

I always loved the sun, it was my harbor in all dark gloom. My mood dropped when the rain replaced the glowing sphere, the gray of storm clouds casting my face in a down-pour. But the sun did always the exact opposite, it's light filled a smile on my face, warming me inside and out.

Now, however, I did not feel happy. I felt sorrow and grief boil up inside me, the rock in my throat too heavy for the light atmosphere gleaming outside. Too happy, too optimistic, not suiting. I sighed un-happily, turning away from the window.

Lucy sat neatly on the sofa her hands folded on her knees, staring blankly at the opposite wall. Her green eyes were sad and welling with tears. Just before they reached their brink, she wiped them away stubbornly, refusing the tears to claim her. Light red rims circled her eyes from the long hours of crying and her lower lip trembled heart-breakingly. I could tell she didn't had any tears left, in such a fragile condition she made me want to run to her and scoop her in my arms, consoling her and whispering reassurances.

"This means we're moving again, doesn't it?" She asked out of the blue, her small voice cracking at every other syllable. It sounded thick from disappointment and sorrow.

I took a deep breath, wishing with all my heart that I could tell her, "No, don't be silly. We're staying right where we are," but the words were a lie.

"Yes" I whispered sadly. Lucy looked at me blankly, the unfamiliar, dark eyes void of thoughts and comprehension.

"Yes" She repeated mechanically, the confirmation crushing her. With a sudden jerk she hopped off the couch and briskly fled the room.

I frowned, raising my hand as if to reach out for her but I could already hear her pounding foot falls stumping down the stairs and turning various halls. She was a defiant, brave little girl. I knew she had fled to re-collect herself, not to cry. I never could understand how she held herself together in front of everyone. So alike to me, but also very different.

I imagined what she would be like when she was my age, and made a promise to myself to keep her safe until it was time for me to leave her. The clock chimed, the end of one hour and the beginning of another- the seventh without our beloved guardian.

My eyes watered but I fought the tears back. This wasn't like me but the sadness cast over me like a dark cloud, an unresisting nature force.

I went to my now _old _bedroom I previously shared with Susan and Lucy to find Susan leaning against the bed's backboard, her expression glum. Her breathing was loud, ragged and un-even.

"We have to pack, Su" I told her quietly, unable to raise my voice higher, afraid if I did that I would lose the small amount of control I had over myself.

She didn't acknowledge my presence, the only part of her moving was her chest, rapidly beating up-and-down. Growing and waning faster as the seconds passed. Sobs trembled through her lips harshly. I thought it best to leave her alone at that moment, so I slid through the door to check on the others.

In the library, Peter was leaning over a book seeming completely absorbed in the content. I guessed he was keeping his mind on something else, staying preoccupied. His head rose slowly as I entered, his blond hair spilling lightly over his forehead, and his expression utterly different from usual.

It was almost like he'd grown ten years older. He had dark circles burrowing under his eyes, deep creases marring his forehead, and his thin, pale face didn't make him look any better.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" He asked. As always playing the big brother's role, although he was older than me by a mere 47 seconds.

"I'm fine, I guess. What about you? You don't look too well."

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I got something to keep my mind occupied," He laughed without humor in his voice or features. I rolled my eyes.

_Great, everyone's feeling down already._

At least I felt helpful when I tried to make someone feel better, but now that I didn't have to worry about even Peter-I felt misplaced again.

I held back a sigh, leaving Peter alone with his book. Sure, he was the best twin anyone could hope for, more or less, but sometimes the _extra-caring_ about everyone else, and the carelessness to himself got on your nerves.

Drenched in my thoughts about my now wrecked family, I accidentally bumped into Mrs. Macready in the hallway, stumbling backwards in pure clumsiness.

"Watch where you're going, young lady" She snapped. Her voice was too fast, a sign that something was wrong. "What are you doing, roaming about the halls? Go off and pack your things. Oh, and help the youngsters as well. The plane leaves in less than three hours and none of you are even _in the question _of being ready!"

I looked at her questioningly, mystified.

"Ma'am, where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

She'd never notified us of the whereabouts of our move. She'd just been off mumbling about how we "should be out of here as soon as possible" as she put it.

"Across the ocean, somewhere far away from this place. I thought it would be more peaceful for you there," she answered.

Across the ocean? I felt the shock cross my face. That wasn't possible, she must be barking! How could she send us across the ocean to some foreign country- and so far away from our real home? Was this a crude joke, or did she really buy us plane tickets for a liner that would cross those deep dark blue waters and settle on a land completely unknown to us?

I was shocked and bewildered, and _surely _she saw it on my face. Her explanations started flooding out of her mouth, turning into a complete babblement filling the hallway.

"I swear Miss Pevensie, it is for the best. I figured if you were further away from the place where the tragedy happened, then you'd live in more comfort and peace."

She kept on going, but I wasn't listening.

This was completely _impossible!_ The most heartless thing the old hag could've done to us! She didn't even ask if it were okay to _move us out of the country._ The risk of losing everything that reminded us of where the happy days of our lives were probably didn't even cross her mind.

But I knew it was now inevitable. The plane tickets were purchased, plus she'd do anything to have her way-practically abandon us in the streets I reckon-just to be rid of us! The only thing that put out the fire rampaging through my head was the fact that I would still be with the only people I loved or would ever love-my family.

Suddenly a question struck me._ Where are we going to live?_

"Hold on a minute" I interrupted her. "Where are we living? I surely hope we're not going to just be left on the streets somewhere...or are you going to send us to a boarding school?" I questioned suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh no! Do you think me to be daft girl?" She asked incredulously, offended. She sniffed, "Of course not! You will be living with a very generous man who is kind enough to take you in at such a _short_ notice." She put the emphasis on 'short' as it was our fault she had to get rid of us so quickly after Mr. Kirke's passing. "And I presume you will not let him forget his act of hospitality," she said severely.

"And where exactly does this man live?" I inquired.

"In Washington State, a small town called Forks... Nothing special."

She looked quite wary. Still keeping a careful eye on me she righted herself, adjusting her blouse.

I strained to keep calm. "I'll check up on everyone's whereabouts and help them pack...as well as myself," I said carefully, leaving her alone in the middle of the hall to ponder my collected reaction.

Proceeding down the long, bare hallway, I watched as my life changed right before my eyes. With every second I was traveling farther away from this house, and closer to some man in the States. I watched my old, happy-in some way-life fade away with every tick of the clock, something new flooding over me. The only thing I had now that some how resembled my past was my family-which wasn't full either.

*** ****

The airport was a small, crowded building.

It was hard to keep together with the youngsters fighting behind my back.

"I can carry it!" I heard Lucy whine indignantly behind me.

"Well, I don't have anything to carry," Edmund protested. "You're putting me out when _you_ are supposed to be weaker than me."

"_I'm _more mature," Lucy disagreed.

"Oh, don't be such a gentleman,'" Peter interrupted him. "A bit of luggage is not going to put you very far you know." Edmund looked at him with accusation in his eyes, walking on ahead of us.

I grumbled and caught his hand as he walked passed me. "And where do you think you're going young man?" I asked, amusement in my voice. I smiled the slightest bit, my first smile since professor's...er-_departure.  
_

"Nowhere," he snapped, but he slowed, matching my pace to walk by my side. I smiled brightly and nudged his shoulder, he chuckled and shoved me a bit. I laughed loudly, the glee startling me as we approached the right gate. Peter gave me a hard look as if to say "are you _nuts?"_,but I ignored him. Happiness was so hard to catch now-a-days, I was more than willing to savor it.

As we arrived a large, bulky man walked up to us wearing a very serious, but somewhat bored expression.

"Where are you kids off to?" he asked, his voice a booming thunder that mirrored his intimidating features.

Peter opened his mouth to speak as I stepped back, pulling Edmund with me. "We're scheduled to leave for Seattle in a half an hour," Peter informed him. "Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem, but I think there has been a misunderstanding. We were not informed that under age citizens were traveling alone on this flight. We can't let you on without the accompany of an adult unless one of you is 18." As he said this he looked very irritated, obviously showing that we just added another job to his already long list of occupations.

The man looked at me, then at Peter. We were obviously both the same age, but sadly not yet eighteen. Lying would do us no good since they always checked passports and ID's. I took a deep breath. I hated arguing with officials but this was an emergency and my family would be stuck on the streets if this was not done.

"I'm sure you did get a notification," I started, smiling charmingly. "But if not then would it be too much to ask to find us someone right now that could supervise us during the flight?"

Edmund looked around, growing impatient and spotted something; the man caught eye of Edmund's sighting too. His expression grew annoyed and he grimaced stubbornly pushing out his lower lip. A group of flight attendants were standing in the corner, all of them ready to assist the passengers coming on board, with their small suitcases in hand. They were dressed in the same attire- a plain blue uniform. They laughed and talked obnoxiously loud.

I stared at the man expectantly, he continued to watch the group of slacking workers. Susan cleared her throat to speak for the first time in hours. I turned to look at my sister trying to encourage her.

"Couldn't one of those flight attendants accompany us until our arrival in Seattle?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but rang with confidence. "Where our guardian waits for us, of course," She added quickly. I gave her a small smile, she looked in my direction and nodded as if to say, "yes, I know I actually spoke, but that is just to help us all out and you won't hear another sound out of me."

The official looked at Susan, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Well if you think that's a good idea then I'm not the one you should be asking," he said sarcastically.

The man headed towards the group, motioning with his hand for us to follow. One of the attendants turned at the sound of our approach and nudged the one standing beside him.

"Is there a problem, officer?" The second flight tenant asked hesitantly. The group now stood at our attention, _of course. _

"I don't know if it is going to be a problem," The officer started grudgingly. "Is it possible for one of you to look after these five kids during their flight? They don't have a parent or guardian with them and I reckon none are 18 just yet," he said, eying Peter and I with a look of annoyance. The group of nicely dressed workers were appraising us now, some with hard glances.

A boy who looked to be around Peter and I's age observed us skeptically. When ending his _inspection_ on me, his green eyes brightened and he nudged a friend of his, grinning cockily. His friend shoved back which resulted in both of them bursting out into a short laugh. When the official threw them a meaningful glance, they stopped and turned they're attention back to us. The one who first spotted me shrugged and stepped forward.

"Why not," he said, eying me. "They seem nice to me."

His friend who'd he had been talking to snickered behind his hand, biting his lip to keep from laughing again. The tenant glared at him coldly as if to say "you've already had your warning, so I'd shut up if I were you."

I smiled, grasping Edmund's hand. We weren't going to live on the streets! Peter glared at the boy but nodded, thanking him involuntarily. I stared at Peter with accusing eyes, what was his problem? The boy was just being nice. As on cue that I mentioned him in mind, he stepped around one of his friends and came towards the officer.

"Do I need a form to fill out or am I good to go with your permission?"

"I'll take care of it," the officer said glancing at us. " I just need to look at the children's tickets and passports and then you can settle aboard."

The man turned and walked toward a stand where two more officers were assessing the other passenger's papers. The attendant who volunteered to accompany us waved his good bye to the others and motioned us forward to follow the man. My siblings and I followed him to the stand, where one of the new officers conversed with the big man.

When he saw us, he held his hand out to Peter, as if asking for something.

"Your documents," he said as if it were obvious, with a strong Welsh accent.

Peter took out all of our passports and the pile of tickets out of his backpack and handed them over to the worker. He rifled through the papers, ripping off the ends of each ticket and handing them back to Peter.

"Have a nice flight, kids," he said, smiling and motioning for us to proceed. Our attendant smiled at the officer, and started picking up pace beside me.

"Bella?" Lucy whispered, I leaned my head down to her level.

"Yes?" I asked, looking forward, but watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Are they going to leave us alone now, or is that boy with the weird smile going to watch our every move?" Her tone was anxious, as if this plane was going to be terrorized by our temporary tenant.

_With our luck, that could happen, _I contemplated.

I looked back at the man who was now our supervisor. He didn't look like he was listening, but I still lowered my voice as much as possible.

"He doesn't look suspicious much, don't worry," I rubbed her shoulder in reassurance, smiling encouragingly. At a look of uncertainty I spoke again before she could object, "But if you want to keep a careful eye..." I sighed.

"Well, go ahead" I said, instantly regretting my words, pursing my lips as I glanced at the boy. He caught my eye and smiled broadly. He looked as if he were about to say something, but Lucy spoke up.

"Alright" She agreed reluctantly.

As we descended down the metal ramp to the entrance of the plane I grasped Lucy and Edmund's hands, smiling encouragingly at them. They looked uneasy but I had a little feeling that this transition _might _not just completely ruin our lives.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I admit it was a little boring, but there is some stuff that I'm sure you would want to know more about. Review please, and the more you do the more I'll think about writing more if you want. As you might have noticed the quote in the beginnig of the chapter says a lot about the story, so if you have the time and will to decipher it, go ahead! Thank you for reading again and review.  
**


	2. The Arrival

THE ARRIVAL

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington. The crew of this plane really hopes that you had a safe and enjoyable flight. Thank you for using Delta Airlines."

A woman's voice was flowing through the intercom of the plane while all the other passengers were scrambling rapidly out of their seats: some to get their carry-on items out of the compartments above their heads, some to freely chat with people around them.

"Could you pass me that green bag over there?" I heard a woman say next to me. I turned around. She looked about 20-25 and her eyes were covered with black make-up that made her look like a vicious cat.

The woman was casting a hard glance over at me and then at her bag, which was at the time right above my head.

"Uh, sure. Here." I reached up as far as I could to grab the bag and gave it to the woman. She was at least five inches taller than me, but she still asked for help from a midget. Probably a daughter of some self-centered millionaire.

Once we got our entire luggage out of the carry-on compartment, I saw Peter looking around, searching for our supervisor. He, whose name I learned was Victor, was talking to one of the flight attendants, who were going around checking on the welfare of the passengers. I frowned, remembering the torture of widely and pleasantly smiling at those thin ladies in blue uniforms.

When Victor caught me looking at him, a wide grin stretched across his slim face showing his one, deep dimple. He slightly jerked his head down the aisle, motioning for us to follow the other passengers. I groped around for Lucy's hand and stepped out with her into the crowded aisle. Loud chatter filled the airplane and it sounded as if a huge swarm of bees somehow managed to get into the locked space.

It took about ten minutes to get all of us off the plane and situated besides the entrance to the walkway, waiting for Victor. Finally, his tall, slim figure stepped out of the double doors and turned towards us.

"Did you enjoy your flight?" he asked politely. This was the third or fourth phrase he had said since we boarded the plane. For most of the flight, thankfully, he was silent. However he did stare at me for a while, actually most of the flight, but trying to ignore him was not always that easy. Unfortunately, the flight attendants weren't the only ones my mouth was aching from.

"Not in particular," Edmund muttered behind me, answering Victor's question with irritation in his voice. I turned around and gave him a stern look. If he was going to behave like this when we meet our guardian, I would rather go back to Mrs. Macready. Why was it always me who had to be embarrassed by Edmund's careless and rude behavior? _I'll give him to Peter to deal with,_ I thought.

"It was just fine," Peter said with fake enthusiasm in his voice. Victor smiled and motioned for us to follow him to the passport check.

From my knowledge of world geography, Seattle is a pretty good-sized city, but while we crossed the big hall, it looked like the airport was too small for the amount of people coming and going. There was no open space where someone could simply stand and talk to a neighbor without being bumped into.

As we walked into the pick-up area, I started scanning the rows of people holding up signs with names of people they're looking for. I didn't know what I was looking for: "Pevensies" or all of our names written on a sheet of paper.

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to examine the cause. Lucy was holding my sleeve with one hand and pointing straight ahead of her with the other with a surprised and confused expression on her face. I turned in the corresponding direction and froze when I saw the big, brown sheet of cardboard with "The Pevensies" written in big, black block letters across it. What stuttered me was not the sign itself, but the person who was holding it up in the air and searching for something in the distance. Some things that caught my attention were that he was of average height and not that young at all; maybe 50-55 years old. Those, however, were all thing I noticed later. The first thing I saw was the dark blue uniform of a police officer, and the identically colored hat with the black strip across it. The first thought that crossed my mind, obviously, was that we were being arrested on our first day in _the country!_

I looked at Peter, than Susan, Edmund, and finally Lucy, who was still clinging to my sleeve. Except for her and me no one seemed to notice supposedly our next guardian. I nudged Susan who was the closest to me and pointed at the sturdily built man.

"What does that mean?" I asked her. Her eyes widened when she saw what I meant and then whispered something to Peter. He, in turn, looked at the patch of blue in the middle of the big crowd and shrugged.

"I guess our only answer is to find out," he said and made a firm step forward. I took a deep breath and followed after him with Lucy still at my side. When we got closer to the man, he turned to us with a smile that quickly changed to a confused expression.

"Weren't there five?" he asked. If not for the question, I would think that that was utterly rude for him to say hello to us for the first time he met us. For a second I didn't know what he meant. I looked around, and finally noticed that Edmund was not with us or anywhere around our little cluster. I looked back to the place where we had just been standing, and noticed his slim, freckled face peering through the bodies trying to find us. I waved, but he didn't see. I didn't feel like shouting since I didn't want to catch the attention of the people around me. Finally, I detached Lucy's hand from my sleeve and bent down to her ear.

"I'll be right back, stay right where you are," I whispered to her and went to retrieve Edmund from his search.

Everyone together now, we walked without a word out of the crowded building and quickly paced down the many ramps and stairs and street-crossings to the parking lot. I could tell that the man that was leading us was not very social and not very good at greetings or other supposed-to-be-emotional ceremonies.

We walked up to a small Police cruiser that didn't look capable of fitting all of us into there. I frowned, already feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"Some of you kids will be riding with me, and some will be with my friend's son here. Jacob?" A tall boy stepped from around an old, red truck that was parked next to the cruiser. He looked young, maybe 15 or 16, certainly younger than me. His childish, tan face was lit up by a grin that resembled his unnecessary politeness.

"He's a good guy, and a safe driver. He won't hurt you," the Police Officer assured us. Him and boy started out on putting our entire luggage in either the trunk of the cruiser or the back of the truck. While that was going on, my siblings and I decided on two groups: Lucy and I going in one car, and Peter, Edmund, and Susan going in the other.

"I'll take the threesome," said the officer and opened the back door of the cruiser for Susan to get in. I looked at Peter as he climbed in after her and he just shrugged. What if this was a trap to separate us (which was a stupid thing to think since no one knew us here anyway), but there wasn't anything else to do than to get into the old red truck and see what's going to happen next. I let myself slide in to the passenger's seat and put Lucy on my lap. She wasn't that small and light anymore, but there wasn't any other way. I heard the driver's door open and Jacob slid into the seat next to me. We waited until the cruiser pulled out and followed after it.

"So you're going to live with Charlie, eh?" he asked. I nodded in response. The name of the man sent relief through my body for some reason. The name Charlie didn't seem harmful at all and the fact that we're living with him meant that we're not getting arrested or sent to the police department.

"He's the chief of police of Forks, Chief Swan, so be good in his house," said the boy and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back which reminded me of the flight attendants and Victor. I frowned at the thought of having to smile at everyone around me again. A ragged sigh escaped my chest when I realized there was an awful pain in my right side. Probably from the horrid seats of the plane. I put my hand on the source of pain and tried to inhale. Big mistake. Instantly it felt like someone poked me with a knife from the inside and I hunched slightly over. I repressed the urge of another deep breath knowing that another stab of pain will follow. This was going to be an awful first month in this little town. Jacob pretended not to notice my wild behavior and kept quiet the rest of the way. I saw him glancing at Lucy and I once or twice, but otherwise he kept his eyes on the road. After an hour or so of driving, we pulled up into a driveway that led up to an average sized house of brown color.

"Well, here's your new home," said Jacob and, pulling the keys out of the ignition, opened the door and hopped out. I was going to do the same when I noticed that he came around the car and was holding the door open for me. I stared at his grinning face for a split-second and then put Lucy down on the pavement and got out myself.

"Thank you," I said softly looking down. I didn't look back at him as he closed the door and went to get the luggage out of the back of the truck. I just took Lucy's hand and started walking towards the rest of my family.

The inside of the house looked larger than the outside; perhaps because of the lack of furniture in the rooms. Mostly it was just open space with nothing in it. I didn't bother looking around the whole place since I was too tired and only wanted to plop down on a soft bed and sleep until morning. I just began to realize how tire I actually was of this whole chaos. I let go of Lucy's hand and looked at our luggage standing besides the door. The boy was just bringing in Peter's backpack where he held all our documents, and that was the last of it. Jacob took a deep breath and then looked at the man who he called Charlie. He noticed his gaze and smiled.

"Thanks for the help kid," he said.

"Anytime," Jacob answered and taking one last long look around the room he went outside. A moment later the front door opened again and he threw a set of keys to Peter.

"Your truck," he said briefly and with a smile he went out and closed the door behind him for the last time. Peter stood there with the keys in his hand for a while and when finally he got back to his senses he looked at Charlie, confused.

"Can we really have it?" he asked, astonished. I guess he wasn't used to things like getting a car being so easy. Charlie just nodded and pointed at the keys.

"You do have the keys," he said. "Anyway, I suppose you would like to get to your rooms as quickly as possible and get a rest from your journey?"

We all nodded. I wasn't the only one tired. Lucy was leaning against me with her eyelids slightly closed and Susan was looking like she'll crash right at that moment. Charlie turned and motioned for us to follow him. We came up to a staircase and started climbing up.

"There are not enough rooms for all of you to have your own, but I suppose it won't be that hard for some of you to share?" Charlie asked hopefully. I thought about sharing again. Throughout my life, that's all I ever had to do: share my rooms with my siblings and everything else I owned. Except for the time in Narnia, we obviously had our own rooms, but in the real world it wasn't all that great. I was hoping that when coming to the States I would finally get something of my own, but apparently luck wasn't on my side as always. Right now, though, I didn't really care if I had to share a room with everyone in this house, I just wanted to fall onto a bed and finally get the heavy burden of the move off my shoulders with a long night's sleep.

"I think the younger ones could share," offered Peter. Edmund looked at him with such annoyance and fury in his eyes that Peter quickly took his words back. "I mean, you don't all have to share. And it's not like we're going to make you sleep with the girls Edmund."

That put Edmund's mind to rest and he backed away, but he was still watching Peter skeptically.

"How many rooms are there?" Peter asked Charlie.

"Four for you and one for me" was his short answer. He shrugged and went into one of the rooms. _Oh nice, _I thought. _He just leaves us at our most important decision of the day._

I looked at the door of the open room in which Charlie had just entered, and wondered what was in it. A second later, his semi-bald head peeped out of the corner.

"This is the biggest room here," he said. "Maybe you two could share." When he said that he pointed at Lucy and Susan. I looked at them sympathetically, but I also didn't want to be too nice. As pleasant as I was, I didn't want to end up in their place. Lucy didn't look like she cared much; her eyelids still drooped. Susan did not look excited, but didn't look like she minded it anyway.

Without a word, Charlie took their bags and carried them into the open room. Susan sighed and taking Lucy's hand gently pushed her in. There was a creak of a bed, a sigh, and Charlie came out and shut the door behind him.

"And you three get your own rooms," he said under his breath, as if talking to himself. "You will all be next to each other. The sound doesn't travel much in this house so it really doesn't matter. Pick one for yourself, but please don't fight." He snickered and left us, running down the stairs with a quick "good night."

"Well," said Peter taking a deep breath. "I believe this room has the window coming out to the driveway, and the rest have a view of probably the back-yard and the forest." He looked at Edmund than at me. "Who wants the driveway?"

I looked at Edmund who looked like he didn't particularly care if his window had a view of the driveway or the green forest. I really didn't either, but it looked like Peter was desperate to get the forest, and not the driveway, so I gave him what he wanted. Since he was a kid, he was fond of nature and its secrets. He used to always run around in the forest by out previous house exploring it and bringing back home random creatures that he found.

"I'll have the road," I said. Peter smiled hugely, and taking his suitcase went into one of the south rooms. Edmund followed his example and trotted over to the room next to his brother's. I looked at the one empty room left, and taking a deep breath took my light bag and slowly slid into the room. I gently shut the heavy wooden door behind me, and looked around my new chamber. It was light, but not so big, which I didn't like. I got used to the big rooms in the professor's house, and didn't feel particularly comfortable in the cramped space. It was all right though, and I could live with it. Probably would grow used to this room anyway.

I set my bag on the floor besides the bed and plopped down on it. It wasn't as soft and cozy as my previous one, but compared to what I expected and taking into account my tiredness, it was heaven. I took one more look around the room, noticing an old computer on a small wooden desk, a closet in the wall, and an average sized window to the left of the bed. With a sigh I kicked off my shoes and without even bothering to take of my clothes, I lied down and sank into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Darkness. All around me: a dark and soundless space. I tried opening me eyes, didn't help much. I blinked, still not helping. I tried to sit up and look around. Reality check number 1: I was not in the professor's house and not my familiar bed. Reality check number 2: I was in a dimly lit, small room, which was slightly familiar. I looked to my left automatically to check the time. The clock was there, and it showed 7:40 in glowing, red numbers; odd. My clock had a green light. I looked in front of me, and saw a heavy, wooden door; even odder. I slid my feet off the bed and felt a rough, wooden floor beneath my feet. Slowly, I started walking towards the door, my mind in a haze. I felt hot and really light, a feeling someone gets before they pass out. When I reached the door I stuck out my hand in front of me, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. Slowly and gingerly I creaked the heavy peace of wood open and peeked outside. I shrieked and jumped back a foot or two from it. In the crack that I just made was a skinny freckled face staring at me with huge, brown eyes.

Suddenly a familiar laugh pierced through the air around me.

"Are you…still…so tired and… out of it?!" Edmund asked between laughing attacks. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as everything came back to me.

"I guess my mind is a little hazed right now," I admitted. I took another deep breath and walked towards the door and opened it as wide as it would go. The hallway where we were all standing yesterday was there, and right in front of me was Edmund who was curled up in a ball from laughing.

"Not that funny," I muttered, but that only started him up again. I walked around my brother and came up to the bathroom door, or at least what I thought was it since the sounds of flowing water were coming from there. I knocked and heard the water flow ease.

"Yes?" came Susan's voice, much louder and more clear than the day before.

"Hurry up, 'ay?" I shouted, since she started up the water again.

"In a minute," she yelled back. and I went back into my room. I looked around and finally realized why it was so dark when I woke up. The blinds on the window were closed, and none of the lights were on. I went over to my bag and got out the first pair of jeans I could find, and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. I found my bag of toiletries and with that, walked out into the hall again.

"You're the last one," said Susan walking out of the bathroom. "Lucy, Peter, and Edmund are down stairs, eating breakfast. That nice man is going to work a little late today, since it's our first day." I nodded in response and went into the hot and humid bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried up, put on my clothes, and decided to let my hair air-dry. Rubbing it with the towel, I brushed it and went into my room to get my bag. I only had one with me so I threw whatever stuff was useful for school I could find into it, and ran out the door and down the stairs. Being myself, I tripped on the last step, but thankfully, Peter was there to catch me in time.

"Careful there," he said with a smile. "Don't hurt yourself on your first day in town." I blushed, muttered a "thank you" and went to join the others. I picked up a bagel from the table and turned around to find Charlie leaning against the counter.

"So are Edmund and Lucy going on the bus?" I asked. "And Peter, Susan and I somehow fitting in the truck?" Charlie shrugged and went up closer to me.

"I would send the youngsters on the bus. Middle School and Elementary are joined together, so they won't have to take separate buses. As for you three, I think there is a seat in the middle, between the driver and the passenger, but if not, I can put a seat in the back, behind the front seats: there's room for a seat that's usually taken out of there for extra room for tools and other stuff." He looked at Susan and smiled. "Unless she wants to ride in the back of the truck, out with the air." Charlie chuckled and Susan scowled at him.

"No thank you," she said. "I'd rather squeeze in inside." She flicked her head back towards the table, her wet hair spraying everyone around her.

"Hay!" Lucy complained. "Now my shirt is all wet!" They broke out into a small argument while I, finishing up my bagel, went outside to take a look at the truck. Peter and Charlie followed after me.

"Peter can drive and you can sit in the passenger's seat," Charlie said, opening the door of the truck. He got inside and looked behind the seats. "See, there are the hooks for the seat, so I can have Billy bring the seats over and I'll put them in. It's no big deal, I'll get it done today."

"Where is Susan going to ride right now then," Peter asked.

"I'll drop her off, but just for this one day. Then you're on your own." He smiled and slowly set off towards the house door. I looked at Peter who was looking mysteriously out in the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, curious. His face was only this mysterious and plain when he was thinking hard about something.

"This is all just really awkward and I think we're getting a little too comfortable in this place," he answered. I had to admit that he was right. I mean, we haven't even been to the school yet, and I was personally feeling like I've been here my whole life.

We went back inside where everyone was finishing up eating their breakfast and getting ready to leave. Edmund and Lucy went outside to wait for the bus, and Charlie went with Susan to drop her off. Peter and I got our bags and walked out to the truck once more. I opened the door and slid into the familiar seat; I realized I have sat here before already. Peter turned the key in the ignition and the truck started up with a loud roar, which made me jump. Peter hesitated a moment and then put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway. I waved to Edmund and Lucy as we went past them and then just sat looking out on to the road.

"Do you even know where the school is?" I asked Peter.

"We're all good," was his short response. I guessed he was still in deep thought which meant the best for me was to shut up. After about ten minutes, we pulled into a parking lot full of outdated cars and high school kids sitting or walking; talking to each other. I said all of the cars were outdated, but that was a lie. Something shiny caught my eye and I turned my head to see a silver Volvo with tinted windows standing out in the mid of all the others. It didn't look at all outdated, and neither were the owners, or what I guessed shout be them. Five teenagers were standing around the car: a couple on one side, a couple on the other, and one person on the hood. Their skin against the car looked sheet-white compared to the silver color of the Volvo. They looked like models, no, gods. Perfect face features, perfect posture, and everything else about them was absolutely _perfect_.

"Are you coming out or staying here all day?" Peter's voice knocked me out of my daydream and back to reality. I nodded and pushed open the door, hopping out with my bag on my shoulder. Everyone around stopped talking and looked at us with amazement. They looked like this is one of the most exciting things they have ever seen, which was probably true since nothing that exciting could happen in this little town. I noticed Susan walking slowly towards Peter and I. When she reached us, I took a deep breath and started walking towards the building with Peter on one of my sides and Susan on the other. As we walked past the silver Volvo and I saw five sets of perfect eyes look after us. There was something strange about their eyes though. They looked more like a color that a cat or another animal would have, definitely not a human. They were all a different shade of a dark color that looked like it leaked out of their irises and made a purple bruise underneath their eyes, something like one would get after a long, sleep-less night. Weird thing number one in this wretched, damp, green hole

I have been to many different schools and moved a lot so I knew that the first day at Forks High wouldn't be at all that pleasant. "Aslan is with us" was what Lucy repeatedly said while we were on the plane, and I really hopped that she was right. It was a small school with a small amount of people, which made it worse. This meant everyone would know that there are new people coming and everyone would be curious and – I didn't want to think about what these students would be like. We were a topic of gossip, that was enough.

We walked in to the small, warm building. A woman was sitting behind a little desk in the office. She looked typical, one of those chubby, short women with little beady eyes and glasses on the tip of her nose. She looked up when she heard the door open and us step in. The corner of her eyes wrinkled when as smiled widely at us.

"Can I help you?" her voice was loud and piercing in the little space.

"We're the Pevensies," Peter said. "We just came yesterday from England," he added when he saw the misunderstanding in the woman's eyes.

"Of course!" she finally said after a long pause. Her smile instantly faded away when she looked back at her desk and started rummaging through the files. After a couple of minutes of flipping she took three sheets of paper out of a folder and handed them to Peter.

"These are your schedules and there's a map of the school on the back." Her smile came back to her chubby face when she handed us three little slips. "These are for your teachers to sign and have them brought back to me by the end of the day, k?" Her smile got even wider which made her eyes look like they were closed shut. Peter nodded and turned, followed by Susan and I out the door.

"I guess the people seem nice here," he said when we were in the hallway. It was already packed with students chatting and standing at their lockers, getting ready for class.

Susan looked around and then dropped her gaze down on her sheet. "That's only one though, out of a couple thousand. Do we all have lunch the same period?" she asked and looked back up at us. I looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Okay, well see you then," she said and walked away into the junior hall. I stared after her for a while and then giving one final glance toward Peter, walked off to my first class hoping that I wold have a little more luck in the next hours.

* * *

**AN: Well that took a while. I guess I have to get used to my new schedule with the story and hurry up with writing the next chapter, but we'll see how it goes. There were some problems with the computer so its not just my fault. Also, I did by accident upload the unfinished version a while ago, but then deleted it so if you got a notification and got mad because it won't show up, that was my fault. Anyway, don't get discouraged with this chapter, its just some stuff I couldn't skip so.. Review if you want more!**


	3. Curiousity and Anger

I followed two girls to my first class, as I had no idea where it was even in this tiny school.

They went into a building labeled '3,' and I followed suit. Hanging up their coats on a long row of hooks beside the door, I did the same and surveyed the small room. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized I didn't stand out here much with my especially pale complexion.

I went up to the teacher with the slip for him to sign. _Mr. Masen _his name plate read. He greeted me dully with little enthusiasm, and signed the paper in a quick scribble, sending me to a seat in the back of the room with a reading list. I scanned over it quickly, and read the various authors: _Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner..._ Basic things. I read most of these authors in ninth grade back in England.

The day went on uneventfully without much interest. Each class was turning into a bland routine, I went in, met the teacher, got the slip signed and then sat there until the bell rang. It was dreadful and I missed my home already. Peter was in my Trigonometry class at least. We'd made friends with a girl named Jessica, quite the chatterbox she was. It turned out she was in my Spanish class as well.

I met many others who were brave and considerate enough to introduce themselves and walk me to my next class. I dozed off for the most part when they started talking, unable to help the track of my thoughts drifting to the impossibly beautiful family I saw this morning. At the end of Spanish I was going through theories - of different humane creatures I met in Narnia that somehow looked like the batch of students who seemed as if they belonged on the cover of _Vogue _when Jessica interrupted me.

"Hey," she said. Her voice seemed far away. I slowly turned towards her to see her expression conveying worry, and I wondered if something had gone wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I blinked, and to my surprise realized the class was mostly empty. I must have day dreamed right through the bell. I sprang up from my chair and started gathering my books hurriedly.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica's voice close beside me now. Worry lines creased her forehead.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes as if she'd already stated the obvious. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Ummm..." I hesitated. Did I want to sit with her? Surely not without the rest of my lot... "Well, as long as Peter and Susan - my siblings, I mean - can sit with us too," I bargained. I didn't want to leave Peter and Susan out in the cold.

Jessica smiled enthusiastically. "Sure they can! We have a lot of space, now let's _go_." She looped her arm through my own and pulled me out of the classroom.

The cafeteria wasn't as big as the one we had in our boarding school, and not nearly as large as the dining hall in Cair Paravel - but I hadn't expected that. It was decent at least, big enough for all of the students in the High School...for the most part.

I spotted Peter and Susan among the crowd and standing by the entrance of the cafeteria. I headed toward them and Jessica fell in step behind me without question. Peter frowned, his eyebrow furrowing and his eyes looking past me - at Jessica probably. _Always so judge mental. _I shrugged lightly, trying not to let Jess catch on.

"So, you're the rest of the Pevensie's?" She asked, raising her voice over the cacophony of chattering kids. Susan and Peter nodded, looking cross.

"Nice to meet you," said Jessica to Su. She nodded again and stretched out her hand.

"Susan," she said. Jessica smiled and introduced herself. She then looked back at Peter and smiled wider, a wicked glint in her brown eyes.

"I saw you before." She seemed excited. "In Trig, I mean." She laughed and then motioned for us to follow her to the table.

The table she led us to was half filled with some kids I had already seen before and some that were new to my eyes. We sat down, Jessica already starting to rattle on about us and introducing us to the students. I recognized a gboy from English who was the first to help me to get to my next class; Eric. There were 6 other people at the table including Jessica. Three boys and three girls. My favorite was a girl named Angela. She was shy and didn't ask many questions much to my relief. I knew we'd be great friends in time, she seemed the most honest in her personality out of most here.

I was in the middle of answering questions and exchanging annoyed glances with my siblings when I caught sight of something snow white in my peripheral vision. I turned to examine the source clearly and saw for the second time during the day those five god-like creatures. I couldn't call them human since they were obviously not, or so I thought.

Maybe they looked like ones, but living for years in the midst of fantasy species... Well, I knew one when I saw one. They were different from what I was used to, but definitely not human. They sat at the table contentedly, and their food untouched in front of them: not eating or talking or moving at all. I looked at Peter beside me who was talking to one of the boys. I forgot all of their names already. I decided not to share my observations with them just yet. They'll surely catch on sooner or later.

_Just have to play cool, Bella. Don't let yourself look suspicious. _

I unwillingly looked away from the infatuating family at the far end of the room, but it was hard to do. Their very presence mesmerized me and drew me. How could I resist?

"Yeah, so she told me that I would have to spend every free period in her room and..." Jess's irritated tone filled my ears and I fruitlessly tried to tune back into the conversation, but my mind kept on going back to them. Jessica was still talking about something. I decided to wait for a moment when she paused to take a breath and ask her about..._them._

Jessica was staring rather oddly at me and I turned to scrutinize her. Her face was lit up with an appreciative smile.

"Impressive, huh?" she whispered. My eyebrows pulled together and I looked at her with misunderstanding in my eyes.

"Oh, come on!" She pressed. "Are you really that zoned out on your first day that you don't even know what you're looking at?" Her expression turned serious, but she was on the verge of dissolving into hysterics in my face.

I still wasn't understanding what she was getting at and quirked an eyebrow in question. "What?" I said.

She sighed, annoyed. "You were just staring at the Cullens for... nearly five minutes now," she giggled.

The Cullen's? I turned my head to look at the group of flawless teenagers. The Cullen's.

"So, who are they?" I asked Jessica, my curiosity piqued. I had to start asking questions when I had the chance. Her eyes lit up and the words started rushing out of her.

"Well, they're all adopted by the same couple. Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme I'm pretty sure." She stopped and giggled. I turned my head to see the boy-ish one. The exact one I saw alone and leaning against the hood of the Volvo this morning. He stared at us with delicate golden eyes that seemed to drown a person in their infinite beauty with an emotion I couldn't decipher, I forgot how to breathe for a moment and looked back at Jessica.

"That's _Edward_. Next to him is Jasper and Alice. And then on the other side - Rosalie and Emmett. The blonds are twins, the Hale's."

I observed the rest of them. They didn't look alike at all, except for their pale skin and color of eyes. Each one had a different kind of exotic beauty that was somehow exactly the same, but all were simply breath taking. The... females were the most different. The girl Jessica called Alice was a small, pixy-like creature with black, spiky hair. I spotted her getting up to throw away her lunch and... _dance _her way to the trash can. The elegant moves of her feet and hips could bot be mistaken for walking whatsoever. She glided back to her seat and sat back down into the same position she was in earlier.

The blond girl, Rosalie, was extraordinarily angelic. The long, wavy locks framed her face in the most perfect way imaginable. Her face was hard, but that only added everything else.

The boys looked fairly the same in complexion. Their muscles showing through the shirts, especially on the one next to Rosalie. He was built like a giant, reminding me of the ones in Narnia; big, heavy, strong, but stupid. Maybe he wasn't the latter, but the rest fit him pretty well. I shivered and turned my attention to the others.

Jessica noticed that I was staring at them again, the boy-ish one she called Edward in particular. "They don't date, so don't waste your time," she sighed wistfully.

She turned away back to the group at our table, throwing occasional glances at the Cullen's as well. They looked isolated and horribly bored, which only made me feel better and worse. Because I wasn't.

Suddenly Edward raised his head again and looked at me straight in the eyes. For a heart-stopping moment I was startled and couldn't take my eyes off of him, his stare glued me to place. My embarrassment of being caught staring catching up with me, I turned away, blushing beet red. Peter was still talking with one of the boys, but he looked worn out and tired. I looked at Susan. She was quietly chatting with that shy girl, Angela. I smiled.

No one had caught my observations and exchange of knowledge with Jessica so I didn't have to worry about making up a lie at least.

The bell rang, a dull sound in the midst of all the talking, signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next hour. I took my stuff and went out of the cafeteria, Susan and Peter by my side.

"So, I guess I'll see you at the parking lot?" Susan said. I remembered that she currently didn't have a ride.

"Isn't Charlie picking you up?"

"No, he said he'll put in the seat while we're at school so I'm riding with you." I nodded and looked down. I looked at my schedule. Next class - Biology.

I nodded in confirmation. "See you then," I said and walked in the direction of where I hoped was the room.

"Bella," I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and saw Angela clambering to me.

"What class do you have next?"

"Hello." I smiled. "Biology."

She grinned and nodded. "That's my next class too. We can go together, how's that sound?"

"Great."

We walked in comfortable silence. She was the only person so far that hasn't bombarded me with questions, and I hoped it stayed that way.

We finally reached the room and walked in, hanging our coats on the hooks. I looked around the classroom for the teacher. He wasn't the first thing I spotted though. Something pale caught my eye and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that little flash of white already having encountered it twice during the day. I slowly turned to see the source and my heart skipped a beat, although I already knew what I would find there.

Edward Cullen was sitting at a table in the front of the classroom alone and unconcerned. I took a deep breath and walked toward the desk behind which the teacher stood looking through some papers. He signed my sheet, _Mr. Banner,_ and looked round the classroom.

There were no other empty seats except for the one next to Edward. Tough luck.

"You will be sitting next to Mr. Cullen there," he decided. I walked slowly, trying not to trip, towards my new seat. At least this was a chance to learn more about the Cullens.

Although I tried to walk as gingerly as possible, I still managed to trip over someones books which were on the floor in the middle of the aisle. I spread my hands out in front of me to catch my self and landed right in the seat which seemed to be pushed out of the desk right there to catch my fall.

_Ironic._

The room fell silent, twenty pairs of curious eyes staring in my direction and a single boisterous laugh from the girl across from me. I looked down, blushing deep red and spread my books on the table. Pushing my chair back to the desk in the right position I felt a stirring next to me. I looked up. Edward Cullen was on the very far edge of the desk and looking in my direction with an expression that made my heart race and a chill go down my spine. His face was contorted in utter hatred and rage, his top lip curled slightly - animostically, and my eyes widened. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights and I whipped away from the sight of him. He scooted his chair even farther away from me, if possible, and I wondered what I could have done wrong.

I stole a glance at him to see he still glared at me in all of his iron and hating glory. His nose scrunched as if he'd smelled something horrid.

His irises were black - coal black.

I blew out a gust of air and suspiciously sniffed my hair. Strawberries. I couldn't smell bad so what was his dilemma? Edward stirred beside me again, but I didn't pay him any attention this time. Or I tried not to. This day was getting more and more out of hand every second. I considered the idea of telling my siblings again, but decided against it once more.

Whatever the reason for this strange behavior, I wanted to find out by myself. Not because of selfishness, but just because knowing Peter, he would want to go right out and ask them what was their problem and who were they, the Cullens. Susan and Edmund would probably say I'm delusional or something. That leaves Lucy, but she's too small and she haven't even seen them before.

Mr. Banner started class at that point, looking oblivious to everything that had just happened. The class was focused on cellular anatomy, something I already studied, but I took notes obediently to keep from looking at the livid Bronze God next to me.

I don't know how I made it through the entire period, but somehow I was still sitting in the tensed position I'd begun in when the bell rang. Edward flew - and there was no other way to describe it - out of the door before anyone else was even out of their seats. I stared after him, stunned by his ferocity and eagerness to _escape_. Like a bat out of hell.

Was I really so horrible he couldn't even stand to say "hello," or at least slow down a little?

Anger filled my veins, an explainable feeling, something I had experienced many times before. I started gathering up my things getting up slowly from my seat.

A boy came up to me, I recognized him from the lunch table. I smiled politely, trying not to look annoyed.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked. His boyish face lit up with a wide grin. I smiled again.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He looked helpful and nice enough so I gave in. I checked my schedule and looked back up to the boy.

"My next class is gym," I said, and frowned. My favorite class of the day.

"That's my next class too!" He seemed very pleased by the idea and added. "I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike."

He beckoned for me to proceed out the door. We walked together to our next class. He was a chatterer, supplying most of the conversation which gave me time to think. Anger was still boiling up somewhere deep inside me, but otherwise I felt well. I was sure when I came home, my irritation would come back to me though.

We passed Peter on the way and we exchanged a small greeting. Mike smiled at Peter who smiled back. I guessed they found something in common during lunch.

The gym coach, Coach Clapp, luckily didn't make me change today. It's better when I'm angry that I sit, if anything, not play volleyball. Edward's unexplainable behavior brought up a spark of the life we had a year ago; of royalty and power. It brought back the adventures that we've faced to come to that royal stand. I squared my shoulders and tried to focus on the games. If I was to spend time thinking about the old days and bringing back memories, this was not the place to let it go.

I was starting to question myself. Why did I even think the Cullens were something extraordinary and not human. I remembered the eyes, the pale skin, and unrealistic beauty. Who knows, maybe they had surgery or something. But I knew deep inside me that that was just an excuse to thinking that this world contains only human beings and regular, speechless animals. I couldn't bring myself to think that Earth, as in where I am now, has anything alike to the Narnia world.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return the slip with signatures all around it. Peter and Susan were not yet in there, but something else made my breath stagger and my heart beat increase. Edward was standing by the desk talking to the receptionist.

His back stiffened noticeably when he heard me come in and he turned around to glare at me with hate-filled eyes. He scowled and looked away.

"Never mind then," he said to the receptionist. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned around rather too sharply and walked swiftly out the door without another glance at me.

For the second time I stared after him with a confused and startled expression. I locked my jaw and turned towards the receptionist. The anger inside me took on a new course, running laps through my veins. It accelerated and caused the fire inside me to grow larger and larger. Whatever excuse I had before, has now vanished. I didn't care anymore if this world consisted of fantasy creatures or not. The only thing that I felt right now, was pure and unmarked anger.

The receptionist was still looking after Edward, but when she spotted me she pulled herself together and smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked. The door opened again behind me as Peter and Susan walked in to the office. The woman repeated the question to my siblings and after getting an answer from them turned back to me.

"Fine," I spat at her. I shoved her the slip rudely and glared at the wall as if looking through it. The woman flinched, but didn't say anything in response. I waited for Peter and Susan and stalked out of the little room into the chill air of the afternoon. I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to calm myself. Just another 5 minutes and I can let my anger out at home. A hand touched my shoulder and I whipped around with a hiss. Peter was looking at me with a confused and worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I glared at him and walked swiftly to our truck. I climbed into the passenger seat and leaned my head against the window. It was cold which felt good on my heated forehead. I heard the door open and Peter climb into the driver's seat. It was quiet for a little while and then the engine started up with a sudden roar. I gazed out of the window at the passing pine trees, aching for street smoke and the buzz of England with a fierceness.

Internally begging to be away from this circle of hell.

* * *

The bed was soft and slightly chilled because of the open window. It felt comforting and reassuring, something I didn't have to share anything with, but yet it knew everything. My feelings, my thoughts, it soaked them into itself and left me empty. That was better than the fullness of fire at least.

I lay there like this for probably almost an hour, barely moving. The already familiar pattern of the ceiling was the only thing that was in my field of vision for this whole time. I was starting to feel guilty that I left everyone for so long, but I couldn't move, it seemed like I was stuck in this position forever. I felt the sudden urge to check the time, that was a good sign. That meant I was getting back to reality, back to the world of movement and action, not boredom and stillness.

The burn in my chest ceased completely, leaving a dull, vibrating sensation.

Susan came to check on me once, but the rest were already used to this. I checked the clock and it showed six o' clock in glowing, red numbers. I tried to remember what had made me come to this in the first place, but that was the whole point of it. So I would forget.

I laid like that for several more minutes, recovering my senses completely. After a while I propped my torso up on my elbows; the move felt perfectly fine. I put one leg over the edge of the bed and stayed like that for a moment. Then I brought the other leg over and sat up on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock again: 6:12.

I stood up and stretched my arms. It felt good and reassuring; I smiled. The thought of whatever caused my anger was slipping away and I felt renewed, like a car refiled with gas to the brim.

I walked slowly out the door and to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and looked at my self in the mirror. I gave out a little laugh. Was I really laying down for a whole hour?

I started slowly walking down the steps to the first floor. I heard the sound of forks and knives clattering against the plates and low murmuring voices. I missed the beginning of supper. This wasn't the first time in my life, but I still felt ashamed. This kind of behavior was not allowed at home even under the most extraordinary circumstances.

When I entered the kitchen, the clattering and murmuring stopped and four pairs of curious eyes looked up at me. Peter gave me the "look" and Susan started getting my spot ready. Lucy looked sympathetic while Edmund just went back to eating. I sat down, but noticed one thing before I started eating.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked. Our new guardian was missing from the already crowded table, which for some reason made me uneasy. Peter looked up at me with scorn in his eyes and answered acidly.

"Still at work."

I stared at him for a moment before putting a spoonful of spaghetti on my plate. I didn't really do anything wrong and my anger was not my fault. It's just the way I am and he knows that. Why does he always has to over-react about me missing the beginning of supper? I resisted the anger aimed at him building in me with the force of a subway train. I held it back as hard as I could, I knew I couldn't afford another...whatever it is.

The meal was silent and not at all fancy. I guessed Susan tried an attempt at cooking while I was in my "trans." I owed her one now. I went upstairs again when we finished to work on my homework. I was a couple of minutes into it when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened slowly and Susan's brown-haired head popped in the opening.

"Are you busy?" she asked in a small voice. I smiled and shook my head. She came in carefully and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"What did you want?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant. Susan looked at me with eyes filled with sadness and a look that showed she had been thinking a lot on whatever she was going to say to me.

"Well, you know that we haven't been to - you know where - for almost a year now." She looked around cautiously and lowered her voice. "Well, I was thinking if we would ever get a chance to get back since we moved and the wardrobe is now closed for us." She looked at me with even more sadness. "And Peter," she paused. "He is going out of himself because he says that he's tired of being treated like a kid."

I looked down and shook my head. Of course, Peter, always the impatient one. Why can't he just take it in that we're in the real world now. I took a deep breath before responding to Su. I knew this was coming, we would have to discuss this sooner or later.

"I'm sure we've all been thinking about that no less than you have, but we can't focus on this right now, especially in a new place with many new people that shouldn't know about it." I quickly back-tracked when I saw her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"But I'm sure we'll find a way to get back, even if it will cost us our lives or to let the secret out to someone else," I added quickly.

Susan looked up at me, narrowing her eyes and wiping her tears away. She hunched her shoulders and leaned against my shoulder.

"I really hope we don't have to do either," she muttered quietly and closed her eyes. Casting me under sleep's drowsy spell as well.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, my attempt to update faster obviously failed epically and over the summer it won't be too good either since I am going to this place where I don't have any Internet access, but I'll work something out...Anyway, here's the chapter where Bella meets the Cullens and you also find out her new characteristic left over from her life in Narnia. Which by the way should be coming back more in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Stephanie Meyers) or The Chronicles of Narnia (C.S. Lewis)**


End file.
